Evil Intentions -The Stith Saga pt 7
by Stith
Summary: The outcome of Judgement Day. Was Stith able to shoot Tyrowe, her lover? Or did Tyrowe kill Noa, his enemy who knows his true past? Please r+r, be kind. Rated R for mild gore, nativity, and strong language


**__**

Evil Intentions -Stith Saga pt 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITAN AE UNIVERSE, SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME :P . THIS IS Pt 6 AND 7 COMBINED INTO ONE, PT 6 NEEDED REWORKING SO I PUT BOTH INTO ONE PART. READ PT 1-5 FIRST, ENJOY

Tyrowe's eyes widened as the pain of an enegy bolt going through his chest surged through his body. He looked down and touched the wound, blood covered his fingertips. He looked behind to see the person who shot him, Stith. She held her gun straight at him, the gun had smoke coming out of the barrel. A tear ran down as she looked at Tyrowe, he stared at her for a quick second and collapsed to the ground. The shot had punctured his lung, causing him to be unable to breathe normally. Stith walked over to him and aimed her gun at Tyrowe's head "Wait." Noa said "I have to do this." He tried to get up, but fell on his broken leg. Stith helped him up "I have to give him the final blow, I've waited to long for this." He said, Stith nodded as she handed him the gun. "Tyrowe, you've caused this upon yourself for your actions. You were a great warrior, and to die on the battlefield is a great honor for a fallen Mantrin. May you find peace in the next world." Noa said as he aimed the gun at Tyrowe's heart. Tyrowe clinched his eyes shut and Stith looked away as Noa pulled the trigger. The bolt shot through his chest, puncturing his heart and killing him instantly. Stith looked at her fallen love, she was sad at her love's passing, but was also happy that he died quickly. Noa looked at Stith "He had evil intentions, but somewhere deep inside, I think he still had feelings for you." He said, Stith nodded in agreement "I loved him too." She said. She assisted Noa over to Cale and Akima, who were still helping each other out.

Stith called the paramedics from a nearby holo-phone booth and they arrived as soon as they could. The paramedics assisted Akima, Cale, Noa, and Stith to a nearby hospital where they could get healed. Akima was the lightest injured, with few minor cuts and bruises that was quickly fixed with a regeneration probe. Cale, on the other hand, had to go into surgery to repair his leg. Noa had several cuts, bruises, and a broken leg that required several hours of bone regeneration to fix. Stith came out unscathed however, Tyrowe had kept his promise on not hurting her. She watched as they wheeled Tyrowe's body into the morgue, the local poliice had questioned Stith and her friends about the events that occurred. Stith left out the events of them beforehand and told them that Tyrowe threatened to kill them. They reluctantly believed her, due to her being a Mantrin and all, but they had no hard evidence against Stith or her friends. Stith ventured to Cale's room "Hey Kimi, Cale you okay in there?" Stith asked while she knocked on the door "Yeah, come on in" Akima said, the couple broke out of their make out session as Stith knocked on the door. She walked in and sat next to them "How's the leg?" Stith asked Cale who was laying in bed with his leg propped up "It's okay, the doctor said I should be out in a few days." He informed her, Stith nodded "Look you guys, I'm so sorry about the whole Tyrowe thing. If I knew he'd be trouble from the beginning, I would have never had relations with him in the first place." She explained while looking at the ground, Akima wrapped her arm around Stith's shoulders "It's okay Stith, you didn't know. Hell, I didn't know either until he attacked me. Stith, know that I'm always here for you no matter what." She said trying to comfort Stith "Thanks Akima." She said "Well, I'm gonna go check on Noa." Stith got up and left. 

"Tyrowe. This is the one, eh? Wow, someone got you good. I thought you were supposed to be good? Oh well, when I'm done with you, you'll be untouchable. Two out of Four is not bad, I'll get Stith and Noa soon enough. Meanwhile, Reya and I will take good care of you." The Akrennian said to Tyrowe's corpse as he took him out of the morgue "Hey, what are you doing with that?" a human doctor said as he walked in.

Stith walked into Noa's room, was sleeping "Stith? What do you want?" He said, Maybe he wasn't sleeping after all. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, you were hurt pretty badly." She said as Noa opened his eyes and looked at her "Nothing a little advanced medical technology couldn't handle." He said with a little arrogance, Stith smiled. There was a heavy silence between them. Stith looked at Noa "Are you leaving since you finally got your revenge against Tyrowe?" she asked, Noa raised an eyebrow "Do I sense concern?" he said coyly, Stith sneered "Don't get any idea's buster, I was just asking." Noa laughed quietly "Well, I was thinking about leaving." He looked at Stith, she looked concerned "But I guess I can probably stay." Stith walked up closer to him "Why do you want to stay?" He shrugged "You're kinda the only person that I have as a friend on this planet. I don't like my planet anyway, too drab." Stith smiled a little and then went to a serious expression "I wouldn't care if you did anyway." She said. Noa smirked "I wouldn't either." He folded his arms. A heavy silence fell over the two. Stith felt that he wasn't on even ground with her, but they had a mutual respect for each other. She walked out of the room and waited in Cale's room.

"I was, uh, Taking this Mantrin here into autopsy, police want their evidence, you know." He said, the doctor scratched his head "Where's your ID?" The Akrennian looked around "Uh, yeah sure it's right here." He pulled out his gun and fired three times, puncturing the human's skin and splattering blood everywhere. He grabbed the dead human and placed his corpse in one of the body storages. "Sorry pal, But curiosity killed the human." He said as he slid the body in. The Akrennian wheeled Tyrowe's body off.

Stith walked into Cale's hospital room. Akima and Cale were there, making idle chatter. "Hey guys, I don't know if you guys know this…." Stith said as she grabbed a seat and sat down "..but I'm….well, pregnant." Akima looked shocked "Wow! That's…….Wow! I'm mean…..Wow!" she said, Akima was never big on words "Congratulations Stith! Who's the lucky father?" Cale said. Stith looked up at him "Tyrowe was….until he died." Akima and Cale looked down "Oh….I'm sorry Stith." Akima said, feeling a little sad for her but also remembering what he'd done to everyone. Stith was about to pipe up when a New Earth (Or Bob, If you want to get technical about it) Police officer came in the room "Don't you know how to knock?" Stith said to the officer "I'm sorry for the interruption, but do you happen to know a Mantrin named Tyrowe?" he asked, Stith nodded "Well, we have a report here that his body has been stolen. A dead doctor was found in his place after he failed to check in." he told the group. Stith got up "What do you mean 'Gone'? How could that have happened?" She said with slight anger in her voice "Well, an Akrennian was reported wheeling out a body. No description was available however." He replied. The mere mention of the race 'Akrennian' threw her back to the memory of Preed, the evil son of a bitch that betrayed everyone on the Valkyrie and almost killed Gune and herself. Not to mention that he sold out to the Drej along with 'Captain' Korso. How dare someone like that would defile Tyrowe's body. "Damn it, don't you people have any leads!" Stith yelled "Ma'am, we're doing all we can to find the culprit. There's no need to raise your…" "Voice!? I'm not raising my voice! Why the hell are you even talking to me right now? Go find that Akrennian!!" Stith yelled.

"Here, lets set you up on this table." The Akrennian grunted as he put Tyrowes cold lifeless body on a table. The room was very high tech, he had several computers on another table, with data running across the screen and compiling data. Various liquids were set in order, Tyrowes' body was set on a operating table. A huge selection of medical saws were laid on a tray, they were obviously not clean due to the dry blood covering the edge of most of the blades. Metal pieces were piled onto the ground. The Akrennian placed latex gloves onto his slim hands "Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner I can get my revenge." He said to himself. He picked one of the various saws and started it up, a mechanical whir sound filled the lab. "The crew will never know what hit them once they see you my friend."

Approximately four months later, The NEPD still has not found Tyrowe, or a single stitch of clues. Akima and Cale helped Stith with the weapons store, they felt she needed help due to her pregnancy. Stith, of course, hated the idea because it made her feel weak. They managed to talk her into it however, after fighting about it several times. Noa crashed at the household, he also helped Stith out, but he also delved into the investigation of Tyrowes' disappearance. He had about as much success as the police did, unfortunately.

At the gun store, Stith and her 'helpers' began to lock up. "Akima, come on, the alarm's gonna activate in thirty seconds." Stith said, holding the door open. Cale was waiting outside in the rain. "Okay, just hold on a sec!" Akima said, quickly hustling her things together. She ran out the door with her purse stuffed with her personal items. "Jesus, Stith. Couldn't you just wait for me to be ready?" Akima asked "Well, try to be prepared next time Akima." Stith replied with a shrug. They began to walk off when Stith put her hand on the wall and stopped "What's the matter Stith?" Cale asked "Uh, I think it's time." She said "Time for what?" Akima replied "For the baby! What the hell else do you think I'm talking about!?" Stith yelled as she went down to one leg. "Quick, call 911!" Akima shouted to Cale, he went over to the door. "It's locked." He said "Open the door!" Akima said frantically "I can't! It's locked, what's the number combination Stith?!" He asked, Stith gritted her teeth "6…2..45..rrrrggh, 3!" she said, her breathing was a little labored. Cale punched the numbers in and opened the door as the alarm chimed. He ran in and got onto the phone "Emergency, contact me to the local hospital in my area." He said, the operator contacted him to the hospital down a few blocks from their location. "What's the emergency?" the female human operator asked "We've got a pregnant Mantrin here about to give birth! That's what's the emergency!" he said frantically "Calm down sir, we'll send an ambulance to your location." The operator said as she locked in on the location of the call. Cale hung up quickly, and ran back outside to Stith and Akima. Stith was sitting down and taking slow breaths while Akima tried to calm her down. "Is the ambulance coming Cale?" Akima asked as she turned her head towards him. Cale walked over to them "Yeah it's on the way, hold on Stith." He said "Hold on!? I am holding on! You hold on!" She yelled "Calm down Stith! Remember slow breaths." Akima reminded her "Oh shut up with that crap, Akima!" she shouted, she groaned in pain. The sound of an ambulance got closer and closer until they finally arrived. The paramedics got out "Is this her?" one asked "Are there other Mantrins giving birth in this general vicinity, moron!?" Stith shouted back. The others got a stretcher "Can you get up?" a medic asked, Stith nodded as she got up with Cale and Akima assisting her. They got her onto the stretcher and wheeled her to the back of the ambulance "One, two, three, lift!" one of the medics said as they all lifted the Mantrin into the inside, they groaned for a second as they lifted her up. "Only one of you can come along, it'll be too crowded for any more." The male paramedic said "I'll go, Cale, meet me at the hospital ok?" Akima piped up "Sure, I'll be there as quick as I can." He said giving her a quick kiss. Akima went inside along with one other medic, the other two got inside the front and started the ambulance. They drove off, leaving Cale on the street and sirens blaring. 

A few minutes later, they got to the hospital. The paramedics got Stith onto a stretcher and hauled her off to the maternity ward. Akima ran along side Stith and the doctors. "Don't worry Stith, everything's gonna be okay. Your babies are gonna be beautiful." Akima reassured her. Stith would have smiled if it wasn't for the pain of labor that filled her body. "Aggh, whatever Akima!" she replied.

Cale ran to the hospital as fast as he could, he was very well built so a run like that caused very little strain, but slipping on the rain softened ground made it hard. He finally got to the hospital and went to the maternity ward. He was stopped by a few nurses "Sir, you have to wait, you can't go in without permission!" One of them said "But I..rrrrr, ok." Cale said, he sat down in the waiting room. He picked up a magazine and started reading, his hands were visibly shaking. He then got up and went to a phone booth in the hall and contacted Noa "Hello?" he answered "Hey Noa, Stith is at the hospital right now and she's in labor, you should probably come down here." He said "No way! Which one?" Noa replied. Cale told him the location and hung up. Akima walked out into the waiting room. Cale wrapped his arms around her quickly "How is she?" he asked "She's fine….well, except that she's having a baby." She replied "What's gonna be the name of the little tyke?" Cale responded, Akima thought about it and shrugged "I don't know, Stith never told me."

Several hours of laboring later, the painful task was almost done. "Come on Stith! Just one more push!" the doctor said, Stith growled in pain and pushed her child out. The child was finally born. Stith relaxed a little as sweat dripped down her face, the doctor removed the umbilical cord. Stith closed her eyes as the pain passed slowly, she never realized giving birth was such a painful process. She quickly went to sleep while the doctors cleaned up the child.

Stith was later taken to a normal hospital room. Akima and Cale first went to see her kid. He had blue eyes, slightly grayish skin, perky ears, and looked about to be near one and a half feet long. "Wow, Stith beat us to it. Never thought this would happen, at least until after we had a kid of our own." Akima piped up. Cale's eyes widened "Wha.. wh.. Why.. you wanna…." He sputtered out, Akima smiled "You're always a master with words, Cale."

"Awaken Tyrowe, awaken." The Akrennian said to the lifeless body, it began to move. Tyrowe's eyes shot open and sat up on the operating table. "Can you here me Tyrowe?" The Akrennian asked, Ty nodded slowly "Good. From here on, you shall serve me and only me, do you understand?" Tyrowe looked at him "Yes." He said in a mechanical voice. His body had to be half reconstructed, his chest had armor plating on in that melded to the rib cage. Tyrowe had wings on his back, not the skin ones, but LIGHTwings. Energy wings that was connected to the back and having several created nerves hooked to his brain to make use of the wings. "Good, We've made progress. Stand." The Akrennian said, Tyrowe rose to his feet. Tyrowe had a sullen, but robotic look on his face. "With you and Reya at my side, nothing can stop me from killing the crew of the Valkyrie. I'll teach them to never mess with family." He thought……

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
